


holly

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, bad guy hurts hero's friend to make hero fight, because it feels like there should be, is there a trope for that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: holly - defenseA guy looking for a fight uses Masaru to convince Poppy to fight him.





	holly

The bat slams into Masaru's arm with a crunch that has Poppy grimacing even from across the pavement.

Masaru collapses to the floor, his own bat tossed unceremoniously to the ground as he crumples.

"What the fuck?! Why the hell did you do that?" Poppy finds herself yelling. 

The guy grins, a single silver canine glinting bright in his thin-lipped smile. Poppy wants to smash it out of his gums. "You either square up, or your friend here gets beat up. Your choice."

She doesn't hesitate before she starts shrugging off her jacket. "Alright." He'll only cause more trouble down the line if she doesn't, anyway. She ties her hair back, slides her mouth guard in and gives her most menacing glare. "Bring it, _punk_."

**Author's Note:**

> flower langauge is the SHIT my dudes
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
